


Pepsicola

by Killjoy413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413





	Pepsicola

john and dave were sitting on the sofa watching a nic cage movie. dave put his arm around john, john paused the movie "this movie is shit! why did i ever think this was good!?" john asked laying down on the sofa. dave smirked "i dont know dude, i always told you this movie was shit."

dave bent down and kissed him quickly. "mmph..dave i told you im not a homosexual!" dave bit his lip "john i really dont care if your gay or not...tonight your mine." 

with that said dave kissed john hard forcing his tounge inside johns mouth. dave broke the kiss, sucked on three of his fingers for a bit; he pulled down johns pants, he trusted his finger into john.

john squirmed a bit from the new feeling. dave added the second finger, this time john winced in pain. "aaahh oww. dave!" dave kissed john, he thrusted the third finger in. After a minute Dave hot John's prostate.

"Oh g-god! Do th-that again!" John moaned. Dave pulled away and striped, then he placed himself at johns entrecnce. he thrusted all the way into john. john screamed out in pain, dave stayed still waiting for John to adjust. Finally John nodded for dave to move. He thrusts into john "uuuggh!" john moaned.

there were so many moans, grunts, thrusts, and a lot of pleasure. after maybe 5 minutes john came on himself, and dave came inside of john.

panting for air john says "hhh..wow...d-dave i think i may be a homosexual." dave looked over at john "oh my god, i had no idea!" dave says sarcastically. john giggled. dave walked to the door "well its time i take a nap....come join me?" john quickly got up and followed dave.


End file.
